chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fexalere Languages
Unlike other galaxies, the majority of the Cordens System's languages are derived from various Human languages. Listed here are the common languages spoken in the system, by origin language, and the races who natively speak them. All heading languages are spoken by humans, and are referred to as Human (Regional) as a whole. Viatui is listed as a derivative of the Burning Sea Accord, but is the common language spoken throughout the cordens System. Final Khanate *'The Final Khanate': Similar to a mix of Arabic and Bantu languages (Spoken by Astale, Tocoamin, and Yunafimal) *'Luriwako': Similar to Swazi (Spoken by Astale) *'Oralotan': Similar to Swahili (Spoken by Astale) *'Limmushieb': Similar to Arabic (Spoken by Yunafimal) *'Boorgam': Similar to Persian (Spoken by Yunafimal and Tocoamin) *'Leitwann': Similar to Urdu (Spoken by Tocoamin) Burning Sea Accord *'The Burning Sea Accord': Similar to a mix of Italian and Greek (Spoken by Pentralan Races, Karebrera, and Roufira) *'Vocintem': Similar to Scilian (Spoken by Lapidorsae, Dralnfuae, and Cavestrae) *'Locaelan': Similar to Latin (Spoken by Lapidorsae, Dralnfua, Cavestrae, and Kanirineta) *'Treigoi': Similar to Greek (Spoken by Karebrera and Roufira) *'Skouag': Similar to Turkish (Spoken by Karebrera and Roufira) *'Viatui': Similar to Italian (Spoken by all races) Frozen Sea Accord *'The Frozen Sea Accord': Similar to Swedish and Norwegian (Spoken by Dyottore) *'Senkenare': Similar to Swedish (Spoken by Dyottore) *'Kangan': Similar to Norwegian (Spoken by Dyottore) Eastern Islands Coalition *'The Eastern Islands Coalition': Similar to Japanese (Spoken by Kanirineta) *'Honichi': Similar to Japanese (Spoken by Kanirineta) *'Fubeitoka': Heavily corrupted EIC (Spoken by members of The Song of the Deep) Western Islands Coalition *'The Western Islands Coalition': Similar to the languages spoken in the pacific islands (Spoken by Lo'ana and Marore) *'Kuramama': Similar to Maori (Spoken by Marore) *'Wikatuin': Similar to Tahitian (Spoken by Marore) *'Helak': Similar to Hawaiian (Spoken by Lo'ana) *'Berbayan': Similar to Filipino (Spoken by Lo'ana) Northsong Empire *'The Northsong Empire': Similar to Slavic languages (Spoken by Vuoder, Muztroj, Mrazrak and Kridhul) *'Lyuchi': Similar to Russian (Spoken by Vuoder) *'Kiyeva': Similar to Ukranian (Spoken by Vuoder) *'Jazyil': Similar to Polish (Spoken by Muztroj) *'Eterzyck: '''Similar to Sorbian (Spoken by Mrazrak) *'Sugliyat': Similar to Czech (Spoken by Muztroj, Mrazrak, and Kridhul) Old World Republic *'The Old World Republic': Similar to French and Spanish (Spoken by Pejou and Camiguna) *'Dischelle': Similar to French (Spoken by Pejou) *'Marewok': Similar to Hatian Creole (Spoken by Pejou) *'Altabno': Similar to Spanish (Spoken by Camiguna) *'Estondala:' Similar to Portugese (Spoken by Camiguna) Words of the Wandering Wind *'The Words of the Wandering Wind': A mixture of various languages with little connection (Spoken by The Prepared and Mehit Nang) *'The Traveler's Tongue': Similar to Romanian (Spoken by The Prepared) *'Elokedet': Similar to Hindu (Spoken by The Prepared) *'Sanasari:' Similar to Nepali (Spoken by Mehit Nang) *'Phlespic:' Similar to Telugu (Spoken by Mehit Nang) International *'International Standard': Similar to Icelandic (Spoken by Imposters, Jhevut-el, and the Many Minds) *'Mathaedir: Similar to Old Norse (Spoken by the Many Minds)' *'Eiami': Similar to Icelandic (Spoken by the Many Minds) Non-Human origin *'NanDat': A "digital" language, NanDat requires maechanical augmentation to speak for every race but the Kridhul (Spoken by Kridhul) *'Salkin Vuu': A dead language. Has no similarity to any real-world language. *'Odys Khel': Similar to Mongolian (Spoken by Jhevut-el) *'Speldei''': Similar to Chinese (Spoken by Jhevut-el) Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Terms